10 Questions for Lex Luthor
by XMarisolX
Summary: TIME magazine is interviewing Lex on his lost year and his latest arm accessory.


**Rated:** K  
**Category:** Mmmmm...dunno  
**Description:** TIME magazine is interviewing Lex on his lost year and his latest arm accessory.  
**Notes:** Hello  
**Disclaimer:** Can we say rusty  
**Feedback:** Or not.

* * *

**10 Questions for Lex Luthor**

Alexander J. Luthor. Almost since his birth he has lived in the public eye. His father (never one for modesty) took out a page-size announcement in the _Daily Planet_ announcing his birth. Subsequently, he has done little himself to repel media attention, from run-ins with the law to socialite arm candy. Yet, ever since his father's release from prison, Lex has kept a shockingly-low profile in the national arena. During that time, the LuthorCorp jets have been racking up miles in foreign locations (ranging from the Orient to South America) in activities that are _still_ the subject of, at best, lurid speculation. TIME's managing editor, John Shanks, sat down to talk with the youngest Luthor to talk about what some are calling "Lex's Lost Year" as well as his latest female accessory.

**LuthorCorp has posted a third consecutive double-digit profitable quarter for the first time since the 90s. To whom (or what) do you attribute this renewed growth?** When I first began at LuthorCorp, my main focus was to _not_ drop the ball. But with time, I began seeing ways to streamline LuthorCorp's operation and redirect these resources more productively. We eliminated all the divisions that were underperforming, as well as some of our niche markets - like our home garden tool line. This loosened up funds to help expand our research division - which enables us to build a better product and keep any competition at a distant second.

**How do you respond to the _Newsweek_ report that LuthorCorp's "research division" is actually a "rogue 'hack lab,' covertly dealing in unethical and even illegal human genetic enhancement research, superviruses, and even alien specimens?"** I don't respond. Such allegations are preposterous. Our products are testimony themselves to what LuthorCorp research is up to. Such conspiracy theorists need to watch less Sci-Fi TV and more Discovery Channel.

**You've also dabbled in philanthropy this year. The Dark Thursday Costume Ball raised $300,000 from contributors; you then matched the funds, as did Metropolis's newest resident: Oliver Queen. Do you and your old high-school friend have any other partnerships lined up for the future?** We're little more than acquaintances, although I appreciate his support.

**Would you tell us about your charitable leg, Luthor_Crop_?** It's a project that my father started and, true to character, abandoned. I re-envisioned it as a means to enable self-sustaining third-world micro-farming. LuthorCrop provides farming equipment and supplies for free to third world farmers, only charging them the interest on the equipment costs. This essentially forms a coop. This way, the companies have the backing of a Western investor, but can realistically turn a profit and eventually achieve financial independence.

**Some critics have complained that in the Middle East you've accepted oil for interest payments, and that in Africa you've accepted diamonds, which were likely provided by the governments, not the farmers, for political leverage. Does LuthorCorp have more to gain from this program than it may seem?** They fulfill their interest payments with whatever resources they have, whether that be cash or oil. Our flexibility makes the program a success.

**You attended the Metropolis Film Festival, which is known in these parts as Sundance Lite, with a certain Lana Lang, immediately sparking the Lexana media frenzy. Are the reports of your engagement true?** I won't discuss any aspect of my relationship with Lana.

**Fair enough. Is she behind Lex's Lost Year, or have there been other distractions?** "Lex's Lost Year" is a myth. My past year has been filled with the most mundane of business travel and local campaigning. Apparently it wasn't scandalous enough to fuel the tabloids, in which case, I hope this year proves to be a repeat performance.

**Do you plan to run again for state senate in next election?** Holding public office is a long-term goal of mine, but I don't plan to run again - not now.

**The state seat you lost is filled by an old friend - Martha Kent. Has this damaged your relationship?** I have a lot of respect for Senator Kent, and she's always been gracious to me. She supported the Dark Thursday Charity Ball. I think a lot of her and I wish her the best.

**Your father has been seen quite a bit with the Senator, and they were recently abducted. Is their a romantic element to their relationship?** _(Laughing)_ My father should be so lucky.


End file.
